Unfinished Business
by eskeflowne
Summary: Handy Work Sequel...In which things are taken care of. !Caution Lemon! ...Could be read as a stand alone also


U_nfi__**ni**_sh_ed B__**usin**__e__ss_

_._

_._

_._

My encounter with Itachi Uchiha haunted me in the year that passed. Not only did I get an earful from Tsunade when I returned home without any information, I also got grilled by Naruto for being allowed to go on a solo mission, when all the while, I just wanted to be left alone. I wasn't traumatised...or perhaps I was. I was so confused, a part of me began to wonder if it was all a genjutsu but the shiny, reflective plate in my hands confirmed otherwise.

A part of me expected him to come after it, but a year having past; I've given up on that hope.

Wait, hope?

Should I really be pining after Itachi Uchiha? He murdered his entire family and I found myself lusting after this monster. I pushed those thoughts aside and allowed myself to succumb fully to my fantasy, my tiny piece of escapism that made me feel happy for once.

Stuck in my fantasy land, I failed to detect the presence of another in my apartment when my bedroom door was flung open.

"Forehead, get out of bed!" yelled Ino, as the sound of my door hitting the wall reverberated through my bedroom. I couldn't hide the disappointment I felt...I was seriously obsessed. It was like I expected every noise, every door slam to be him coming for me.

I spent the day with Ino; she complained about me being distant and demanded a reason as to why I was so depressed.

"It's almost like you're love sick." She laughed and I faltered for a step, I wasn't in love with Itachi, I was certain of that but that's exactly how I felt. Maybe it was lack of attention, lack of feelings, a lack of anything from the opposite sex. Itachi gave me that attention I craved; I was lust sick more than anything.

I had tried to fill the void with other men but it never felt right, never felt the same and so I quickly gave up hope that anyone would compare. So my pining became worse.

I landed home tired and depressed after my day shopping with Ino, I didn't notice that the light in the kitchen was on, nor that the table in my hall had been moved, I didn't even see the black cloak lying over my sofa as I made my way to my bedroom. That is why I screamed upon entering my room and finding a man sitting on the edge of my bed.

Thankfully I calmed down quickly but remained rooted at my position in the doorway, stood in shock. Itachi was in my house, in my room, on my bed. I couldn't even comprehend it, I was dreaming surely, I was overcome with exhaustion and I've passed out in my living room, this is all a dream.

He was sitting almost serenely, his elbows resting on his knees as he laid his forehead on his folded hands. I was beyond thankful that he was facing the floor, for if he looked at me I think I might have fainted. I calmed my breathing and stopped my shaking hands as I made to move forward. How did he even get into the village? So much for our damn protection. As I had cautiously taken two steps, he looked up.

I froze and locked onto his stare, he was so calm as his chin sat on his hands, just like Sasuke used to sit. His dark orbs pierced right through me as I tried to catch my breath. He stood up and crossed the few steps between us. I closed my eyes when he raised a hand to lightly run his thumb along my jaw line. Such a simple touch already ignited a thousand sensations in my body. His fingers trailed down the side of my neck, to my collarbone and then disappeared.

I opened my eyes at the sudden lack of contact and he was gone. My eyes scanned the room panicked, I stepped out of my room and into the hall; he was gone. There was no cloak on my sofa, the light in the kitchen was off, it was like he was never here. Was it really all in my head? I was frantic as I searched around my tiny apartment, this can't have been a dream, he was here, I was certain of it.

I stopped and ran back to my room heading straight to the box I kept hidden under my bed. I pulled the lid off and dropped the box.

It was gone.

His hitai-ate was gone and so was he. A tear slipped from my eye and I hastily wiped it away. What the hell was I crying for? Had I really let myself believe that he would come for me? Unfortunately yes, that is why I spent my evening eating a tub of ice-cream, sobbing at some stupid chick flick.

I felt sick. Why did he have to come and touch my stupid face, and then take his stupid hitai-ate and then leave again. I tried to forget it all had even happened, I was never sent on that mission, I never met Itachi Uchiha, I didn't secretly harbour the possessions of a missing nin and I most certainly didn't hold feeling for said nin.

But I did and that's why my chest constricted painfully when I thought about him. It was a week since he had entered the village and credit to our protection system, it did notice there had been a break in...Three days later. I went to Tsunades office later that day, having decided that I needed a long vacation somewhere far away. She was happy to oblige her depressed apprentice time off and gave me immediate leave.

.

.

I sighed contently as my body sank graciously into the hot spring, this break was well needed. I closed my eyes and relaxed letting the hot liquid soothe my muscles as I fell quickly into unconsciousness.

"Miss, miss." I felt a gentle nudging on my shoulder and quickly shot awake. There was a worker at the spa kneeling at the edge of the spring.

"Sorry miss but you had fallen asleep, it's quite common." She laughed trying to ease my discomfort, I cringed.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I laughed as she stood to walk away, I quickly followed suit.

Walking into my room I dropped my towel fastening my hair into a messy bun atop my head.

"Stripping for me already, you are eager." A deep voice said from across the room. I squealed and grabbed my robe throwing it on hastily, looking for the source of noise. My eyes widened when I saw Itachi, arms crossed leaning casually against the wall. This time however I didn't feel scared and I didn't freeze.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped hugging the robe more securely to my body.

He said nothing as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards me; I took a few steps back to compensate. I was sick of his stupid mind games.

"I said, what are you doing here." I repeated myself, hoping for a reply but he smirked and took another step towards me. I didn't move and he was now a foot in front of me. He began to raise his hand again and I quickly smacked it away. He looked surprised, as was I but he smirked again and folded his arms.

"I suppose, I owe you an explanation." He said calmly and I almost smiled, finally I was getting some answers.

"But I'm not really in the mood for talking." He smirked and looked at me; I resisted the urge to let my mouth drop.

"Excu-

I was unable to finish my sentence when I found myself pulled flush against Itachi. He looked down at me and I tried to steady my nerve. Yes, I wanted this bad but I needed answers more.

"Itachi, stop." I said weakly as his arms wrapped around me.

"Do you _really _want me to stop, Sakura?" That was the first time he said my name and my body went on fire. I was losing.

"No, but I need you to-" I was abruptly cut off again when his lips attacked my neck, bringing back the memory of our first encounter.

"I need you to stop doing that." I meekly tried to push him away but he grasped my hands in his own as he lifted his head.

He was looking at me with lust filled deep in his eyes, I groaned. I was clearly no match for this, so I did what anyone in my situation would. I kissed him. He let me dominate this time; I sucked on his tongue and let my own explore his mouth. I nibbled slightly on his lips and trailed my kisses down his jaw. I sucked down hard on his neck making a tiny purple bruise; I considered this to be a trophy of sorts. Not many people can touch Itachi, let alone bruise him.

His hands were brought to the front of my robe and excitement mixed with anxiety bubbled up inside of me. He took one end of the tie and pulled it, releasing the knot as my robe opened to reveal just the curvature of my breasts. I could see him eyeing me hungrily but this time I wanted more from him. I lifted the hem of the baggy shirt he wore and pulled it up over his head, appreciating the lean muscles on his hard chest. I couldn't resist running my hands across his abs and I'm nearly certain I heard him groan under my touch.

Itachi raised his hands to my shoulders and in one swift motion my gown fell off my body and pooled at my feet. Stood naked in front of Itachi I blushed but he kissed me on the lips again and told me I was perfect.

Several fluid steps had me on my back on the bed, with Itachi hovering hungrily above me. I licked my lips when he leant down and began kissing me senseless yet again. I tugged at his pants indicating that he ought to remove them for anything to progress and he quickly obliged me. I couldn't help but stare at his cock, it was huge. He smirked at me and I grinned back pushing him over so I was straddling him.

I kissed his chest leaving a wet trail as I flicked my tongue over one of his nipples, not stopping I travelled further south until I was at his manhood. I gave him a cheeky smirk before I licked his head slowly and then increased the pace with his increasing moans; I opened my mouth and let his head sink into my hot cavern, eliciting a groan from the man beneath me. I sucked hard and he writhed with pleasure. Slowly I let his cock move further into my mouth, taking as much of him as I could before coming back up to the head.

My tongue got back to work at his tip and I used my hand to begin fondling his balls, he groaned further when I had both going simultaneously and I couldn't help but smirk at having Itachi Uchiha at his weakest. My tongue travelled down his cock following a vein and back up again, when I got to his tip I suck down hard.

"Sakura." He moaned and I felt myself become wet at sound of my name from his lips. My head bobbed up and down as I sucked him and my hand began pumping at the base of his shaft. His moans were more frequent and I knew he was close to coming, I let my tongue circle the rim of his head and I began flicking over the top of it fast. He started cum and I sucked again as he fully released calling my name, I tried my hardest not to gag as I swallowed his seed and he lay spent below me.

I smirked again and fell on the bed beside him but was surprised when he rolled over and captured me beneath him.

"You are something else Haruno." He breathed before capturing my lips, I sighed as he took his kisses to my breasts where he sucked on one and massaged the other.

I needed him bad; I was aching and wanted him inside me.

"Itachi." I moaned when he inserted a finger to my drenched core and I writhed needing more than just his finger.

"Just fuck me already." I blurted out and he chuckled, after waiting over a year I think I've deserved this.

"As you wish princess." He said and in one long, slow, motion I felt him enter me. I moaned loudly at the sensation of finally being filled and stretched so fully by Itachi.

He started off slow, thrusting in and out treating me as if I were breakable but after several choice words his pace quickened and I moved my hips in conjunction with his thrusts. Having him entwined with me was unlike any other experience in my life, the feel of his body as it moved against my own was spell binding. I groaned at a particularly deep thrust and wrapped my legs even tighter around his waist.

My panting and moaning echoed in the small room as Itachi made my fantasy come to life. Not feeling fully satisfied however I stopped Itachi and swapped positions, he didn't complain as I begun to ride him on top. With better control I began to hit the right spots and my orgasm was close. He could feel it also as my walls started to tighten around his ever so hard member. Hearing our coinciding moans of bliss I almost hit my orgasm when he flipped me over. I was about to protest having nearly hit my euphoria but stopped when he asked me to get on my hands and knees.

"Do I look like a dog?" I said indignantly but he threw me the ever infamous Uchiha smirk.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this." He said as he entered me from behind, it was a new feeling and quickly became an intense feeling.

His hands on my hips guided me down hard on his cock as it hit deep inside me, I could tell he was going to come fast by the quickened pace of his thrusting and harsh breathing. His hand on my hip then moved so it could gain access to my clit where all my sensations were sent into overdrive. I moaned loudly as I could feel my own orgasm coming, he slammed into me harder as my walls became tighter and when I released, so too did he.

We collapsed on the bed, exhausted from our hot and heavy session and I had never felt more satisfied in my life.

"I hope you don't mind committing high treason." Itachi said still breathing harshly, his chest rising and falling so sexily.

"Would sleeping with the enemy _really _come under high treason." I smirked and he titled his head to look me square in the eyes.

"Probably not but after _that, _do you really think I'm going to let you leave." He grinned and I laughed rolling over for seconds.

* * *

><p><em>Look at me writing Sequels so quickly!<em>

_Well what did you think of that, I found it really hard to wrap it up. I wasn't sure whether to just end it at the springs or give like an overview of the next few years but that would lead to a depressing ending so I left it at this._

_I really, really adore you wonderful reviewers thank you so so much for the reviews to Handy Work, I've never written Ita/Saku before and I surprisingly find it really easy, probably because there isn't much about Itachi so I can let his personalilty be a lot more free than other characters yay for me._

_Love you loads and leave a review, flowne Xxx_


End file.
